Recent years have witnessed increasingly active movement toward merger and integration of communications and broadcasting. An example of actual development or proposal is mobile devices that incorporate an analog or digital broadcast receiver (tuner) to receive program broadcasts. This trend of broadcasting being integrated into mobile communications is likely to continue.
Broadcast-type services are already implemented whereby one base station delivers the same information to multiple terminal station devices. These services are however not very popular yet, due to limited transmission capacity, expensive packet transmission fees, and the poor quality and low quantity of provided content in view of the fees.
The growth of bandwidth in wireless communications is attracting attention for its potential capability to handle video and other large amount of data, which is expected to open new opportunities in broadcast-type communications service. For example, broadcast type communication standards are progressing for the standardization of MBMS (Multimedia Broadcast/Multicast Service), or MBS.
The received signal quality of multi-cast transmission can vary greatly from receiver to receiver. For example, in a cellular multi-cast system, receivers (subscribers) located at the edges of the cells generally receive multi-cast signals having substantially less signal carrier to interference-plus-noise ratio (CINR) than receivers located very close to a multi-cast transmitting base station. As a result, selecting an order of modulation and coding can be difficult. That is, receivers located close to the transmitters can typically support much higher data rates than receivers located far away from the transmitters.
It is desirable for to have a system and method for improving link adaptation between a broadcasting base stations and receiving subscribers.